


Heute schmecken Neuanfänge Orange

by olivious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Dialogue, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Episode: s03 Ikari Gozen, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivious/pseuds/olivious
Summary: Marinette und Kagami gehen einen Orangensaft trinken.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 3





	Heute schmecken Neuanfänge Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble: 950 Wörter

* * *

„Also, Kiosk oder Café?“

„Wie bitte?“

„Wollen wir zum Kiosk oder in ein Café gehen? Ich kenn ein süßes, gleich zwei Straßen weiter“, Marinette deutete nach links, eine Querstraße hinunter, „da riechts immer so schön, weil nebenan ein Florist ist. Aber beim Kiosk könnte man für den halben Preis noch einen Lolli holen.“  
Fragend sah sie Kagami an. „Mir ist es gleich!“

Kagami schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, „Der Preis ist egal.“

„Also das Café?“

Sie nickte.

„Super! Da schmeckts auch besser. Wenn wir Glück haben, gibt es frisch gepressten!“

Sie entfernten sich vom Ufer und liefen auf der sonnigen Seite der Straße.  
Alya versuchte Marinette anzurufen und sie schrieb, sie sei mit Kagami unterwegs.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Orangensaft so ernst nehmen würdest“, meinte Kagami, als sie saßen und die Getränkekarte studierten. Ein kleiner Tisch im Halbschatten an der Straße.

Marinette runzelte die Stirn, „Immer! Ich liebe Orangensaft! Außer du hast einen Witz gemacht?“

Bestürzt wedelte Kagami mit den Händen, „Nein nein, natürlich nicht. Fühl dich nur nicht gezwungen welchen zu bestellen. Der Kaffee hier ist doch bestimmt auch gut.“

Marinette schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, „Kommt nicht in die Tüte! Es ist zu warm für Kaffee, außerdem schon sechzehn Uhr. Und guck Mal!“ Sie hielt Kagami die Karte unter die Nase, „Sommer-Spezial! Regionale Früchte, frisch gepresst und eisgekühlt mit einem Hauch von Minze, klingt doch wunderbar!“

Kagami gab ihr überfordert einen Daumen hoch. Marinette musste kichern.

„Du kannst dich entspannen. Ich beiß nicht, glaub mir.“ Dann wurde sie ernster. „Tut mir wirklich Leid wegen vorhin. Ich hab dich falsch eingeschätzt und hatte so blöde Vorurteile und war echt mies und auch ein bisschen neidisch und dann-“

„Ist schon gut.“

„Echt?“

Kagami nickte leicht, „Echt. Es ist all verziehen. Ich könnte mir gar nicht leisten nachtragend zu sein, dann hätte ich doch niemanden zum Orangensafttrinken.“  
Es war wohl als Witz gemeint und Marinette musste lächeln, auch wenn es ein wenig bitter schmeckte.

„Also… deine Mutter“, begann Marinette und dankte dem Kellner überschwänglich, als er zwei große Gläser Orangensaft aus dem Sommer-Spezial zwischen ihnen abstellte.

Kagamis Lächeln gefror und sie spielte nervös mit ihrem Strohhalm herum.

„Oh… äh… kein gutes Thema? Gott es tut mir so Leid ich bin so blöd, natürlich kein gutes Thema, erst vor einer Stunde wa- Eeeh?“ Erschrocken verstummte Marinette, als sie plötzlich aufgesprungen war und sich tief verbeugte.

„Es tut mir überaus Leid was heute passiert ist Marinette, ich nehme alle Schuld meiner Mutter auf mich und hoffe sehr, du wirst mir verzeihen“ Sie machte keine Anstalten sich wieder aufzurichten. 

„Was wie bitte?“ Panisch sah Marinette sich um, „Ey, setze dich wieder hin, ist doch alles gut, bitte, ähm die Leute gucken doch schon!“

Kagami blickte auf.

„Ich verzeih dir doch! Du hast gar nichts gemacht, ich war heute die Fiese. Das mit dem entschuldigen haben wir doch jetzt hinter uns!“

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als Kagami wieder saß. Dann kicherte sie, „Das war aber sehr formell.“

Kagami errötete. „Tut mir Leid, das macht man in Frankreich nicht so, oder?“

Marinette schüttelte den Kopf, „Halb so wild. Und jetzt Schluss mit Entschuldigungen!“

Sie drehte ihren Strohhalm in dem Saft herum und genoss wie die Eiswürfel gegen das Glas klickerten. „Das ist das Geräusch von Sommer.“

Kagami machte ihr nach und lachte. Es war ein schönes Geräusch.

„Gut, okay. Mutter, kein gutes Thema.“

Kagami schüttelte etwas betreten den Kopf.

„Verstanden. Ein anderes Mal. Dann… was beschäftigt dich denn so? Was magst du? Musik?“

„Hm, ich höre nicht viel Musik. Aber ich gucke sehr gerne Horrorfilme. Ich mag Sport, am meisten Laufen, und Fechten natürlich. Die französische Küche finde ich faszinierend, vor allem Süßspeisen. Sonst…“

„Adrien?“

„Huh?“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, „Mist, nein, ignorier mich, ich bin grauenhaft. Adrien. Wow. Definitiv auch kein gutes Thema. Vergiss es, bitte. Das kommt später dran. Viel, viel später. Hoffentlich gar nicht!“ Wild gestikulierend verstummte sie zu einem nervösen Grinsen.  
Mit einem langen Schluck Orangensaft wich sie Kagamis Blick aus.  
Nun war ihr Glas halb leer und ihre Lippen kalt.

Kagami sah immer noch ernsthaft verwirrt aus.

„Äh, Ja. Keine Musik also. Schade“, versuchte Marinette die Situation zu retten, „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja mal ein paar Sachen zeigen! Und… Horrorfilme. Ok. Da kenne ich mich nicht so aus, vielleicht kannst du mir da ja mal was zeigen!“

Ihre Augen leuchteten wieder, „Gerne!“

* * *

„Guck, da vorne ist es auch schon!“

„Wow, was für eine schöne Lage“, beeindruckt sah Kagami an dem alten Eckhaus hinauf.

Marinette nickte aufgeregt, „Warte nur bist du oben auf der Terrasse stehst! Komm mit rein ich zeig's dir?“

„Ich kann nicht. Zum Abendessen muss ich zuhause sein.“  
Bedauernd sah Kagami sie an, „dabei würde ich gerne. Mir gefällt das Haus.“

„Ach, deins ist bestimmt eh zehn Mal größer und schicker“

Vor dem Bäckereieingang blieben sie stehen. „Soll ich dich noch irgendwo hinbegleiten? Zur Bahn?“

„Nein danke, es kommt gleich jemand an der Hauptstraße.“ Sie sah ein wenig traurig aus. „Es war… wirklich, wirklich schön Marinette. Danke, dass du meine Freundin geworden bist!“   
Zögerlich streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus.

Marinette musterte sie und zog sie dann in eine unerwartete Umarmung. „Mach das ganze doch nicht wieder so ernst, war alles gerne. Ich hatte einen Riesenspaß.“  
Etwas verspannt ließ Kagami die Umarmung über sich ergehen. 

„Bevor du gehst, warte noch kurz!“  
Marinette verschwand in der Bäckerei und kam mit einer weißen Schachtel wieder heraus.

„Hier!“ Sie hob den Deckel, „Macarons! Absoluter Klassiker der französischen Süßspeisen. Mein eigen modifiziertes Rezept.“ Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. 

„Fantastisch, vielen Dank!“  
Kagamis Lächeln sah schon viel echter aus, als vorher.

Beide gingen heim, mit leichtem Herzen und Orangen auf der Zunge.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> golden girls
> 
> und viele Entschuldigungen...
> 
> 【Kagami>>>Luka I SAID WHAT I SAID】
> 
> Kagamis character development hat mich so sehr gefreut ooof ich liebe Miraculous' Freundschaften.
> 
> gerne immer Feedback, Kudos, Hinweise auf Fehler, etc :)


End file.
